Day 1
by HMbookqueen
Summary: Its Kate's first day. My take on her first day and the relationship that she has with jake
1. day one

Kate barker walked in to the offices of the CPS, for what would be her first day as a prosecutor. However she was still receiving the silence treatment from Jake, she had accidentally answered his phone. They would be working on building a case against the people who killed her client and made it look like a suicide. It was terrible, she had found the body just hanging there. His crime was causing a train to crash, killing 15 people. She got him off the murder charge got a charge of manslaughter dismissed responceablity.

As she sat at her desk, she kicked off her shoes and out the ugg style boots she had in her bag. Out of all the thing she sometimes hated about her job was the footwear. It was ok for jake and Henry, they could have flats shoes but she had to were heels, mainly when in court. If she could have her way she would prosecute the man who invented heeled shoes. They were the most uncomfortable shoes in the world. And inflected pain on her feet.

"Boots again Kate"


	2. 4 months later

_**I FOGOT TO ADD THIS TO THE FIRST CHAPTOR, BUT SADLY I DONT OWN LAW AND ORDER UK, NOR THE CHARTORS, THE STORY IS PURELY A WORK OF MY MIND.**_

.

 **4 months in to the new job**

Jake had got use to Kate's little quirks, he would not admit it to her but he had grown to like her. A lot. Not that he would admit it to her. His pride suffered to much the last time he did that. However he did not need to say Kate knew, she could see it in the way he looks at her, and The gestures that he does around her. Henry could also see it, he could see more than Kate. Both of them did not dare tell Jake thou.

"drink, I think we both deserve on, don't you. We got the right verdict." Kate asked Jake as they both left the central criminal courts in the centre of London. The case they had successfully prosecuted was that of a young woman who was charged with murder of her young child. She first acted all innocent but changed. In cross examination she confessed and changed her plea. It was a hard case for Kate as they were the same age but Jake was as hard as nails. He could see how much it hurt Kate and he was hurting in side for her.

 **10 years ago**

"18 year old female Kate Barker , gunshot wounds to the lower abdomen," the paramedics told the doctors in the A&E department of the Manchester royal infirmary. Kate could see the lights of the room she was now in. But she was not there, it was like she was in the space between life or death with the force pulling her back down to her body.

 _12 hours later_

Kate had come through but the bullet had ripped though her lower abdomen causing catastrophic damage. The surgeon told her that the chances that she would conserve naturally was slim. But Kate, who never saw her as the maternal type could live with it. For now

 _ **well well well. I know but my fingers just started typing. And it makes a great start to how I am going to continue**_


	3. love you always

Kate had always hid the truth, for as long as she could remember, she had never told anyone what had happened. But out with Jake and the boys from the police (Ronnie, Sam and Wes) it all slipped out.

"how could she do that, the are women who can't have children, women like me. She puts women to shame. It makes me sick. Thank god It was you leading Jake."

"what do U mean women like you Kate? And what has me prosecuting have anything to do with It?" Jake replied, rather too abruptly for her liking. Ronnie and Sam looked over, Wes was getting the drinks in looked over from the bar. With that Kate told her story. How when she was 18 she was shot by one of her flat mates ex boyfriend, on campus and the consequences that's now she suffered. She was nearly in tears and when she finished, Jake pulled her in to a hug and kissed the top of her head. And then the lips. The team Henry, who had just arrived, Sam, Ronnie and Wes wolf whistled and started exchanging money.

Unbeknown to Kate and Jake their friends and colleagues had had a bet on at how long it would take for them to get together and their boss Henry had won.

"cough up boys. Told you it would only take 4 months,"

The pair( Kate and Jake ) were still oblivious to their surroundings.

Jake whispered in to Kate's ear

"I love you always."


	4. will you marry me

Kate had been in her job for one year, 12 months or 365 days. And for three quarters of that she had been going out with her partner in crime so to speak, Jake Thorne. It had all started on the case that Kate had hated. As the pair walked along the embankment, across the river from the plaice of Westminster, talking about the case they were working on. When suddenly Jake stopped dead, and turned to Kate. The moon was shining down on the city and the lights were all glinting on the river. He knelt on one knee in front of Kate and produced a blue velvet box.

Inside was a ring, with one large diamond, and either side of that was Kate's birthstone, two small pearls.

"Kate Barker will you do the honour of becoming my wife?"

Kate who was speechless could only nod her head. And with that Jake slipped the ring on to her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Well I think this is the first time I have seen you speechless," Jake joked, to which he got thump on his upper arm. As Kate went in to hit him again he grabbed her arm and kissed her.

With that they set of to their home, just a short walk away.

.

 **The next day**

Kate walked in to her office, where Henry was waiting for her with a file from the police. It was a murder case that was straight forward, as the defendant confessed. When she placed the file on her desk to go thru when Jake arrived, Henry noticed the ring glinting in the light that poured through the office windows .

"something you want to share Kate?!" he asked

"Maybe. But Jake needs to be hear first."


	5. suprise suprise

_**hi guys and gals, I would like to thank you all for support. And this chapter is for TOxThexMoonxAndxback who was the first person to review. The will also be appearances from Kate and jakes predecessors**_

 **5 months after the engagement**

Kate and Jake were now only one months away from their wedding. It had to be brought forward due to unforeseen circumstances. Kate was pregnant, which was a shock for her. She found out two days after their engagement. She fainted on court, so went to get a check-up and as told the news. Kate could not believe it at first, and thought that the had been a mistake as she was told after her shooting, she may never have children or carry one full term.

Kate walked in to the wedding dress shop with her predecessor Alesha Philips, who was to be her maid of honour. The two women were looking for dresses for the bridesmaids, and for Kate it was her last fitting. Her dress was a custom made one that was designs to hid her growing bump. The colours for the wedding were light blue.


	6. the wedding

Kate woke with a start, it was the day of her wedding, but that is not what woke her, the sprog in side her (Sprog was the name that her and Jake called their unborn baby as they did not know if it was a boy or girl) decided to have a early morning tramplining session on her bladder. After going to the toilet, Kate could not get back to sleep, so she decided to get some breakfast, it was eight In the morning and five hours till her wedding.

In the kitchen Kate made her self some toast, when her maid of honour walked in.

"Kate, you ok?" Alisha asked

"yes, I'm ok, just can't get back to sleep, and besides I need to start and get ready." Kate replied through mouthfuls of toast.

 **5 hours later**

Kate walked down the isle of the church, towards Jake, the man she loved with all her heart.

The priest, asked the pair their vows which they both agreed to, and they were married.

 **that's it for the wedding, next up the birth of the sprog or is it just the one baby? Look out for the next instalment.**


	7. twins?

**2 months after the wedding.**

Kate went in to labour in the early hours of the morning, for her due to her shooting she was booked in to have a c section In two weeks time, but like Kate herself this baby decided to be stubborn. Then the babies did take after their mother. Kate and Jake, who both thought that they were only having one baby were shocked when the midwife told them that they were the proud parents of identical twin girls.

"What shall we call the other one, we only had one name planed." Jake asked his wife

"I don't know. Hmmm Annie, it was the name of one of my friends at school."

" so we have a Annie and a Charlotte . Apt names for two beautiful little girls."

Kate's babies weighted 5lb 3oz and 4lb 9oz and both looked like their mother which Ronnie told Jake was a blessing.

 **three weeks later**

Kate and Jake had adjusted in to life as parents. It had took a while to get use to twins and for a while, the girls had to share a cot. But other than that the family were a happy family of 4.

Kate and Jake sat down one evening to discus godparents for the girls who would unfortanly have more godfathers than godmothers. For godfather the pair had chosen Henry Ronnie, Sam and Alisha's husband James steel who Jake replaced so being four of them, the girls would have two godfathers each and for god mothers the pair had chosen Alisha and Natalie chandler who was Sam and Ronnie old boss.

 **Hope you like my surprise I will update soon.**


	8. DAY ONE AGAIN

**ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN L &OUK :(**

.

The twins were now six months old and Kate had gone back to work. Her first case back was that of a murder of a 15 year old girl. The man charged with her murder was a group of boys in her class. But in this case, like life it was never simple. The boys were all mates and all were backing each other up.

"I can lead if you want Kate," Jake offered

"Thanks but no, I want to." Kate replied "urm Jake thanks for offering anyway,"

14 days later

The court Clarke stood up and asked the Forman of the jury to stand up

"Have you reached a verdict that you are all agreed?"

"Yes" came the reply

"On the count of murder do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty" came the reply

It was the same for the other 5 boys

The judge passed a sentence of life for all of the boys with a minimum tariff of 20 years.

"Well done Kate, drinks?" Henry asked

"Normally I would say yes but I have not seen my girls in two weeks, so its a no I am afraid,"

With that Kate walked the short distance to the tube to get the train home.

 **Well that's all folks I am afraid, but look out for my spin off about Alisha and James which may feature Kate, Jake & and the twins. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story.**

 **I would like to thank ToxThexMoonxAndxBack and my guest reviewer for the reviews, and the creators and Dick Wolf for creating the Law and order franchise.**

 **Love**

 **HMbookqueen**


End file.
